


How to Trick a Sick CEO

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caretaking, Dragonsilk's Thanksgiving Ficlets, F/M, Ficlet, Sick Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: If he's this easy to fool, then he's too sick to work.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	How to Trick a Sick CEO

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is, "Taking Care of Your Sick Lover". 
> 
> I have a plan for the opposite (Kaiba taking care of the Reader) in my intimacy booklet so if that's more your speed (or also your speed) look out for that eventual update there. :)

He’s sitting at his desk, laptop turned on, when you enter his room. “What are you doing?” You huff. 

He turns to look at you, and he doesn’t look the least bit ashamed. In fact, he glares at you. “What does it look like?” he grumbles. 

You storm over to his desk and push his laptop shut. He tries to stop you, but he isn’t at full strength. “You were supposed to take the day off!”

“I worked at home,” he protests. “It’s the same thing.”

Then he starts to cough. 

“Come on.” You grab his arm and tug him out of his chair. He’s too big for you to be able to pull him, but you tug and coerce until you have him back in bed.

His grumbles are incoherent, making you wonder what type of emails he must have sent people today. They might be worth a read.

After you tuck him into bed, you head down to the kitchen to ask for some soup and tea. If he can’t eat the soup, hopefully he can manage some tea. The chef promises to prepare a tray and send it up with the maids, so you retreat back to the bedroom. 

He’s already at his computer again. 

You join him at his desk and peer over his shoulder. “I suppose if you want to waste time making sick-person mistakes, who am I to stop you?”

“I’m not that sick,” he mumbles, not for the first time that day. 

“I can see at least five, oh wait SIX, typos on your screen.” 

“Where?” He scowls at the screen, giving you the chance to smirk at the back of his head. 

“I’m not your proofreader, but I bet there’s even more errors in the rest of your work.” 

He looks over his work, and you know he’s struggling to find any errors. After a moment, he closes his laptop with a huff. “It’s past five. This can wait.” 

You don’t rub your victory in as you manage to get him into bed. Instead, you sit next to him and tell him about your day at work as you wait for his tea and soup.


End file.
